The Man of My Dreams
by SnakeEater23
Summary: Master Chief receives an active signal from Captain Keyes beacon.
1. Chapter 1

The Man of My Dreams

Chapter One: The incoming signal

One morning while Master Chief is sleeping, he gets an incoming alert message from Cortana.

"What the hell is it? I told you we destroyed the covenant ring! There is no way more covenant will come!

"No Master Chief! It is not about the covenant this time. We just picked up a signal from Captain Keyes beacon. It never runs out of battery because it is installed into his skin. When there is a pulse and heart rate reading, it means that he is in stable condition! We have to get him out of there!"

"Well, what if he is still a covenant figure? When we left the facility, he attacked us and was a big blue covenant leader. We cannot be sure that he is human again!"

"Listen to yourself! You had stuck by Captain Keyes for seven years through battle after battle and the hardest times in your life and relationship, and now, three years after everyone thought he was dead, we are receiving a signal from his beacon and you just want to sit here and tell yourself that it is nothing?"

"If you think there is a good chance that the beacon wasn't tweaked or anything and that he really has a pulse and heart rate, then I will go and find him myself!"

"Yes. I am almost certain that it is really him."

"In that case, prep my gear... I'm going in."

Master Chief cocked his guns and put on his suit of armor. He was using his standard assault rifle for his primary weapon, his pistol as his secondary weapon, and a set of grenades. He also had multiple health packs latched to his suit. Cortana advised he take a small military team of about four or five with him but he refused saying "I will go in there myself. I do not want to endanger anyone else. This is my solo mission. Who knows if I will even be coming out alive?" Cortana decided to rest her case and forget about the military. "Fine! If you want to go in there alone and increase the chances of you getting killed, go ahead!" said Cortana.

Master Chief was completely armed from his weapons to his suit of armor. He was even having a warthog dropped off for him at the drop zone. He signaled the dropship for his pickup and was on his way back to what was left of halo and the covenant ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Return to Halo

Master Chief and Cortana boarded the dropship for their search and rescue mission to find and save Captain Keyes.

"E.T.A. 5 minutes until we hit the drop site sir. If you look now, you will able to see what is left of halo and the covenant ring." said Jack, the pilot and commander of the dropship.

Master Chief walked over to the window closest to him and peered out the window, into the deep black sky, millions of miles away from earth. Master Chief scouted the area but there was no sign of any halo or covenant ring. There wasn't as much as debris floating around in orbit. But before he knew it, huge pieces of dark brown debris were floating about.

"Ah. So this is what's left of halo?" said Master Chief.

"I believe so." said Cortana.

As they got closer to what was left of halo, more and more pieces of debris form halo were floating about. In the distance, they saw a huge ring that was barely formed. There were all holes in it and the slightest disruption may cause the whole thing to collapse. Master Chief scouted the area from the dropship window, looking for any form of covenant activities. He saw nothing that would indicate that there were enemies in the area.

"How in the fuck are we ever going to find which part of halo Keyes is on?" said Master Chief.

"Just leave that up to me." said Cortana. "I brought along this tracking device that lets us know were Captain Keyes is at all times. Right now, my indicator is showing that he is about 3 miles northwest from our current position. 1.8 miles is as close as we can get to Captain Keyes on the dropship. There are too many pieces of debris floating around and it is getting really tight, so Jack says he can only land 1.8 miles south of his location. We'll have to commence the rest of our search and rescue mission on foot."

"I knew this wasn't going to go as planned. There always has to be something to set us behind schedule." said Master Chief.

"Master Chief, Cortana! We are right over the drop site. This is as close as I can get without risking the termination of my dropship! We need to land now! Wind speeds are kicking up furiously and I'll need to get back in the air as soon as possible!"

"Let's do it!" said Master Chief. "This is the point of no return, Cortana!"

With that being said, Master Chief said "Now commencing operation search and rescue!" and leaped out of the dropship. Jack couldn't land so he dropped them off 25 feet above the ground and they harnessed the rest of the way down. After Master Chief released his harness from his safety buckle, Jack and the dropship disappeared into the dark night sky, leaving Master Chief and Cortana all alone, not knowing what they were going to encounter on the remains of halo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bringing Home Captain Keyes

Master Chief steps foot on the remains of Halo. "It feels like I was just here yesterday, spanking those Grunts, Brutes, and Elites. I filled them with so much pleasure. But I must move on. I can sense the spirit of Captain Keyes. I know he can sense my spirit too."

"Why are you giving me that blank stare? What in the fuck is wrong with you? IT'S NOT NICE TO STARE YOU HOLOGRAMED FUCK!!!"

"I've never seen you so concerned about Captain Keyes. What's the deal with you and him?"

"I mustn't tell you. Oh Cortana! How I wish you were a human so I could just lick you all up. I'd get you in the back seat, fogging windows up. OOOHHH!!!"

"You're scaring me Master Chief! We must move on now."

"Very well. You go first. If we cant be together, than I will improvise by getting hella horny looking at your sexy holographic image."

Master Chief and Cortana moved on. There signal on Captain Keyes beaker was getting stronger. They knew they were getting close. They rounded a bunch of corners, went under some tunnels with water leaks, and there they were, right back at the Pillar of Autumn were Captain Keyes had last disappeared. They entered the control room and saw Captain Keyes laying there. Master Chief threw down his weapons and ran over to Captain Keyes.

"CAPTAIN KEYES!!! I KNEW I'D FIND YOU! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR EVER! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT EVER SINCE I TOOK MY EYES OFF OF YOU!"

Master Chief grabs Captain Keyes hand and places it over his penis.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" grasps Master Chief.

"Stroke it faster Master Chief! Oh boy!!! YOU ARE THE MASTER! AND I AM THE CAPTAIN! MASTER AND CAPTAIN!!! MASTER AND CAPTAIN!!! MASTER AND CAPTAIN!!!"

"Let's get out of here baby. When we get back to the ship, I promise you a time you will never forget. I'm gonna be stroking, and licking, and banging, and popping you from behind! And that is just a taste of my appetizers!"

"I'M ABOARD!!!" shouts Captain Keyes.

So Master Chief and Captain Keyes walk off of the remains of Halo for the last time and head back for the ship, where a new generation of tapping, spanking, and popping from behind will begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Unmasking

Master Chief and Captain Keyes are in their dropship making their way back down to earth. Captain Keyes is getting his wounds patched up from Cortana's computerized medical treatment. While he is getting fixed up, Master Chief is sitting in his room on the dropship, thinking of all the ways he is going to make Captain Keyes' arrival to earth an unforgettable one.

"Your pretty banged up Captain Keyes." says Cortana.

"Ah. It's nothing. I just really want this to all be over with so I can really be with my one and only MASTER!!! We are really going to rock this ship when it's going down! WOOHOO!!! TAP THAT SHIT MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER!!!"

"Get a hold of yourself Captain! Master Chief is in his chambers of the ship. I understand how bad you want to tap his shit... I mean... who wouldn't want to. With that sexy green armor suit of his and that hot and sexy ass of his. I bet he has a hot fucking cock. If I wasn't a hologram figure, I'd be choo chooing that train the whole ride back!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!?! HE IS MY ONE AND ONLY MASTER! YOU BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE!!!"

"Or else what?"

Captain Keyes grabs the power switch of the ship that Cortana is connected to. "See ya later, bitch!!!" says Captain Keyes. He then pulls the switch and Cortana's hologram figure sparks rapidly (as rapid as a loser kid J.B. with no friends and blinks very very rapidly) and eventually blows up like a nuclear time bomb just waiting to go off. That was the last that anyone ever heard of Cortana. Keyes finishes patching himself up and heads towards Master Chiefs chambers. He swings open the door and Master Chief is sitting on his bed in a seductive manner. He runs his finger down his body, starting from his mouth and ending at his penis.

"The war has just ended... and a new generation of fucking has begun!!!" says Master Chief.

Keyes jumps on top of Master Chief and they start groping each other. They are feeling each other all over like there is no tomorrow. Then they suddenly just stop... "No one has ever seen me without my mask on. I want you to be the first." says Master Chief. He twists his helmet in an upright position and pulls it off and throws it to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!!! FUCKING BEATIFUL!!!" says Keyes.

Master Chief then bends down and gives Keyes head. He is going up and down like an F/A 18 Tomcat in a war. He's going all out, guns blazzin. After he is done giving head, he turns Keyes face forward and pops him from behind yelling "POP ONE, POP TWO, POP THREE!!!" He just wouldn't let up, sweat dripping of their faces.

"Dropship 1154. Come in! I repeat, anyone on dropship 1154 respond! There is an emergency. There is incoming debris from the halo ring! It is heading straight for your ship! YOU NEED TO ABANDON SHIP NOW!!!"

Master Chief and Keyes are too caught up in the moment to pay any attention to the incoming warning. The debris from halo comes crashing straight through the dropship, tearing it into tiny little pieces. Master Chief and Keyes get thrown out of the dropship and are floating straight through outer space. They don't even bother to look around to see what has happened. Chief is still behind Keyes popping one through three, while Keyes is giving him head.

"I love you Master Chief!"

"I love you too Captain Keyes!"

"At least we will die together and while we are enjoying ourselves!" says Captain Keyes.

"Yes. And we will also land where we first met... Oh well. Fuck it."

Chief and Keyes kept on banging until they went crashing right into the Pillar of Autumn where they had first met. Before they died, Chief turned Keyes to his frontal position and was popping away one and two. Although Chief damaged some organs when he was popping, it was still the best moment of both of their lives.

**_THE END_**


End file.
